


explore our inner secrets

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Beefy Bucky Barnes, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Lace Panties, Lingerie, Luxurious Bucky Barnes, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tall Clint Barton, Top Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 19:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
Summary: happ birth ryan it's libra season bby have some romantic smut@_AMAMOT





	explore our inner secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shatteredhourglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatteredhourglass/gifts).

> happ birth ryan i
> 
> t's libra season bby have some romantic smut
> 
> @_AMAMOT

Clint loved getting back into the quinjet after a mission and just being able to fucking  _ relax _ . It also meant that he was going home and that he would see Bucky soon. And well, he and Bucky had a deal.

Everytime Clint would go off on an extended mission, Bucky would welcome him back with a new set of lingerie. Bucky loved soft and lacy things, and Clint loved fucking through his post-mission adrenaline. It was practically a Pavlovian response to the quinjet landing back at the compound to pop a stiffy. And nothing beat the first view of Bucky in whatever getup he had bought this time. 

He knew FRIDAY had likely alerted Bucky that he was back but he still unlocked the door slowly and grinned to himself when he felt his dick pulse slightly at the knowledge of Bucky waiting for him. Like Bucky was his ‘50s housewife waiting for him to get back from work. 

The door had barely closed behind him when he saw a flash of purple and suddenly Bucky was standing at the top of the little staircase that led to their bedroom from the living room. He was absolutely swamped in a [long, sheer robe trimmed in fur](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/600075721175597096/630231223146512444/61HYjGsixSL.png?width=246&height=382). There were yards and yards of fabric covering his broad body and flowing all down and pooling around the ground at his feet. Clint could see lacy panties underneath and it was all brilliant, Hawkeye Purple. He bounded down the stairs with the robe flowing behind him like a damsel in a fairytale and jumped up into Clint’s embrace. He had to drop his bags and weapons to catch Bucky as he practically launched into his arms, but he pulled the shorter man up to a passionate embrace.

Bucky was on his tiptoes to kiss Clint as deeply as he could in his bare feet before he felt himself be lifted off the ground. He giggled like a dame when Clint twirled them around and his robe was flying out around them. When they were both smiling and laughing against each other’s mouths rather than kissing, Clint let Bucky down to stand again and let his hands rest on his hips. 

“This is nice.” Clint said with bright eyes and rubbing hands. “You look so pretty, baby.”   
  
Bucky blushed deeply and buried his face in Clint’s neck. “I’m glad you like it.”   
  
Clint trailed his hands up and down Bucky’s torso, rubbing his nipples through the sheer fabric with his thumbs and relishing in the shiver that seemed to chase up Bucky’s spine. He cupped both hands around Bucky’s face to kiss him again before settling on the tie of the robe and fiddling with the knot.

“You want me to unwrap this pretty present you’ve given me?” Clint slotted his leg between Bucky’s and pressed them together to feel how hard Bucky was. 

“Mm please. Got more for you too.” Bucky grinned against Clint’s mouth again.

His roving hands made quick work of the tie holding the robe closed around Bucky’s waist and went down to cup his ass. The soft lace panties were bulging in the front and had a slit in the back for Clint to slip a finger into them and feel--

“Oh you are so good for me, aren’t you baby?” Clint’s voice was low and dirty in his ear as he ground their hips together and tapped on the head of the plug nestled in Bucky’s ass. “This the nice thick one? Get you ready for me to just slip in?”   
  


Bucky just wiggled his hips back and forth and rutted himself against Clint’s thigh where it was hitched between his legs. “I did, sugar. Just ready for you to come home and sweep me off my feet.”

They made their way back up the stairs and down the hall to the bedroom, Clint’s clothes being pushed off with Bucky’s impatient hands. When he was in his tight boxer-briefs in their bedroom, he pushed Bucky onto their large bed and his dick throbbed at the sight before him.

Bucky’s hair was out around his head like a halo, his arms loosely up by his head and a grin on his face. He had put on so much muscle and weight now that he was eating regular meals and the tight panties across his hips were bulging from muscles and his erection. And the robe was covering nearly the entire bed with its sheer volume of luxurious fabric even with Bucky’s arms still loosely in the sleeves. Clint reached down to palm himself over his underwear just looking at his purely sinful boyfriend. 

“You’re gonna kill me one of these days with these pretty things you wear.” He said as he crawled over Bucky. 

“Just like giving you somethin’ nice to come home to, sugar.” Bucky mumbled as Clint rolled their bodies together slowly and brought their lips together softly. 

They made out lazily for a bit, Bucky arching into Clint as they ground their clothed erections together and hands gripped muscles and hair. The hot friction between them was working them both up into panting messes, foreheads touching and mouths needy.

“Babe… Please--” Bucky choked out as he threw his head back when Clint sucked a kiss onto a sensitive scar.

He writhed as Clint slowly stroked over his own abs to stick a hand down his boxers to stroke himself but keep from Bucky’s view. Bucky watched him through hooded eyes and traced Clint’s arm muscles with a finger until his hand was over Clint’s on his groin. They worked on either side of his hips to pull his underwear down and Bucky wrapped his metal hand around Clint’s cock. Clint rolled his hips into the cool grip and watched Bucky with hungry eyes. 

“Think I’m gonna fuck you now.” Clint said matter of factly, pulling back and pulling Bucky’s shoulders out of the robe before gently rolling him onto his stomach. “You made it so easy for me. So good, baby.”

He rummaged under one of their pillows for their lube and slicked himself up before spreading the lace covering Bucky’s ass to expose the thick plug. He teased the residual lube on his fingers on the stretched rim, making Bucky press back against him. Clint worked the plug out and licked over Bucky’s hole and relished in the moans that were muffled by pillows. 

Clint finally pulled back and lined up to press himself into where Bucky had stretched himself already, bottoming out quickly. He pushed down on the broad shoulders and hung his head to kiss on Bucky’s back as he rolled his hips. The air around them felt heavy and hot as they moved together.

“You feel so good.” Clint murmured into Bucky’s ear. “So tight but so ready for me” 

The slick slide of being inside Bucky was intoxicating, the vice around his cock, and the indecent noises that Bucky made when he rolled his body just so. Clint pulled Bucky up higher and planted one of his legs to kneel more upright and pick up his pace. 

“Ah!” Bucky pushed back with a shout when Clint hit his prostate. “God yes. So good.”   
  
With one hand on Bucky’s hip and one in his hair Clint’s hips moved punishingly, his building orgasm pushing him to thrust harder and pull on the hair in his fingers a bit. Bucky was bucking back against him with each time he bottomed out, sighing open-mouthedly and pushing his legs apart to let Clint hit deeper in him.

Clint came first, releasing into Bucky with a shout and stuttering hips. He rode through it and hung his head to rest between Bucky’s shoulder blades. When he was through the aftershock of his orgasm he slipped out and pulled Bucky back to sit against his chest. With long and exploring arms he wrapped himself around the barrelled chest to rub Bucky’s cock still enclosed in his panties. There was a wet spot on the front and the friction of the dampness and Clint’s calloused hands had Bucky tilting his head back onto his shoulders as he rutted against the large hands on him. 

When they had both come down from their highs and cleaned up a bit, they arranged into their normal sleeping position in a jumble of Clint’s long limbs and Bucky’s wide frame. Their lips found eachother and they kissed lazily. Clint fell asleep first, naked body pressed behind Bucky’s and hot breath on his hair. Bucky dozed off soon after, already thinking about when Clint would be on mission next and what he could wear for that homecoming. 


End file.
